Theridan Army
The Theridan Army is the main military force in the Theridan Empire. It has seen many successes, bringing glory to the Empire, and expanding it to its current size. History Under Therid I, the army saw much success during the Wars of Conquest. With his leadership, they were able to unite the northern human kingdoms under his rule. This apex of strength continued with the rule of Therid II, who led the army in the Wars of Expansion. He crushed the other races and attempted to unite the entirety of the Northern continent. He died before he could finish the campaigns. Dralian I led the army to victory in Northern Paledia, annexing the remaining non-human states, and the human nations. With the support of the human states of Kedema, Daend, Hared, Asirar, the Empire grew in strength and soon launched campaigns against the Dwarves on the Southern continent. He also began the task of subduing the Wild Races. Cigomar I used the army as an arbiter of law and order. Using the army as his weapon in maintaining law and order, he ruled with an iron first. He cracked down hard on the non-human races, and made them slaves of the Empire. With the ascent of Thodrian I to the throne, the decline of the military began. Thodrian was a man of peace, and had no use for a large military. The army was willing to see a reduction in some power, since any attempts to resist or overthrow him might lead to a popular revolt. However, they were still necessary to maintain control over the other races, and preserve the peace that had been attained. Under Nelomar I, the army sunk to new lows. Nelomar was disinterested in the military, and most of the people he appointed generals were woefully incompetent. The army was unable to suppress the revolts, and the riots of the populace, due to mismanagement, and stupid decisions. The Army saw resurgence under Therid III, who worked to restore the Empire to its former glory. The army saw a priority in restoration. With an influx of men who wished to preserve the Empire, and the assistance of the Noble Houses, the army was able to crush the uprisings of the non-human races. With the threat to the empire removed, Therid III began reasserting control over human and non-human dissidents. Under Dralian II, the army saw its high status continued, despite Dralian having greater interest in exploration into the wild than fighting. His sudden death cast the nation into political turmoil, with claims of illegitimacy of the new emperor, Cedrinian I, swirling about the Empire. The army was torn by this dissension, and some left to join the cause of Haoldan, who claimed he was the true heir to the throne. Fortunately, a devastating civil war that would have torn the heart out of the Theridan Army was prevented by the timely defection of Haoldan's major generals. Despite this, the army was busy keeping order for the rest of Cedrinian's rule, as discontent simmered beneath the surface of society. Cigomar II has used the army in the same role as Cigomar I; a way to keep control over the nation. He engaged in brutal crackdowns that secured his rule through fear. He also cracked down on non-human sympathizers for the first time. The mysterious death of Cigomar II led to Jerolian I's ascension, though UNNAMED currently rules in his place. Current State The Theirdan Army has sunk in power, due to not having any external opponents. This, in addition to the expenses in maintaining military forces, means that the army has been cut back to a level where it is merely capable to maintain order and suppress anti-human elements. The major uprisings of the elves, Wild Races, and the dwarves were able to succeed thanks to this lack of strength and preparation. The army has been able to stabilize the situation, but if pushed, they will surely collapse in their current state. The army is also not the political force it once was. During the reigns of weak or uninterested Emperors, it commanded a great deal of influence and strength, but since Therid III the military was brought back under control. Organization The Emperor is the head of the Army, and leads it in battle. Many of the senior officers are nobility who have been trained in warfare. They are typically sons of nobles who have joined the army for the honour it can bring. However, that number is dropping as many devote their times to courtly pursuits. The lower ranks are filled by peasants and lower class citizens. They have joined the army to have a steady pay, and advance their place in society. Advancement to a high level in the military is prevented by bloodline. Conditions for them in the army have steadily improved as the Empire has developed, as the nobility have become increasingly worried about peasant revolts. Key Fortresses The Fortress of the South, Cerrach, is the main base for the Thierdan Army in Southern Paledia. Heavily defended and garrisoned, from its strong position it dominates the region. The Imperial City, Thedrinydd. As the centre of the Empire, it is from here that the Emperor and his advisors direct the army and conduct their campaigns, when not in the field themselves. Aldbourne in the south of Northern Paledia also garrisons a large number of troops. Connecting South Paledia to the rest of the Empire, its regional importance is great, not least because of the vast quantity of trade that passes through the city. Troops are also maintained here to keep watch on the Wild Races in the area. Campaigns Wars of Conquest Wars of Expansion Category:Orders and Groups